User talk:Sydeyc
Get a life man —Preceding unsigned comment added by 70.51.175.18 (talk • ) :That's not very nice, Anon. Avatar Hello. If you would like, I can resize the Ahri Square so it will fit your avatar. Let me know! 06:08, 12/15/2011 : I was kind of meh when I changed it, but in the end I kond of like the white frame surrounding it. I will get around to fixing it though. Any insight to what size it needs to be? Sydeyc 06:13, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::If you want it to fit the whole square, it needs to be 150 x 150 (10KB). =] 06:17, 12/15/2011 :::Perfect, thank you. Sydeyc 06:18, December 15, 2011 (UTC) File uploading Thanks a lot for all of your uploads! However, it would be great if you would always name the file properly according to the guidelines and licence them properly. File:Leona Splash 3.jpg should be File:Leona ThreeSkin.jpg (I assume you pulled this from the game files since it hasn't been released yet). Additionally, it should be uploaded with a "skin" licence, which will categorize the image for you. 23:28, February 8, 2012 (UTC) : Alright. I'm still getting used to some of the functionalities and such. With images I try to name them and sort them. But in the case of uploading things such as skin splash art, I failed to see where this info was, so that I could change it. I will, however, be more careful in the future. Thanks for the heads up. Sydeyc 00:00, February 9, 2012 (UTC) : How would I go about editing an uploaded file, as in rename an image file that wasn't named propely? : Sydeyc 11:18, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ::you would ask a mod+ since users do not have that privilege. :::done <: I still have no clue why users can rename everything else but not files. ::::Thank you. I'm trying to do it properly from the get go, but even this time I forgot the licensing T.T. Sydeyc 13:42, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Champion Strategy Anyone that can answer is welcome to. I was wondering if the in-game tips for champions are generally included in the champion strategy pages. And if not, would it be possible to add them, as in certain cases, they're really rather helpful. Given the OK, I'd be glad to do it myself. --Sydeyc 18:42, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :the useful ones are Rollback nomination I've been seeing you around the wiki lately and have nominated you for rollback rights. 13:46, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you very much! :D Though I am not too sure what that means. Sydeyc 15:16, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :: Edit: I looked it up. Again, thank you. Sydeyc 15:18, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Ribbon I have added a ribbon to your userpage for your hard work and effort. Thanks for all your contributions :) 22:03,2/21/2012 IAbility Details pages Hi Sydeyc!! I noticed that you had been helping out with the Ability Details pages, so just wanna give you a hunch of some info on it here. Thanks for the help on those pages~! -- [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - ']] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'零亜のレサンテョスイア™']] 07:01, February 25, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you, I will keep these guidelines in mind from here on out. Once I go through the remainder of the roster, I'll return to the ones I've already done in order to bring them up to par, should they need it. Sydeyc 17:18, February 25, 2012 (UTC) : I do have a question on this subject. I have, as you may have noticed, been moving the notes on abilities from the champion pages onto the ability details pages. I am now wondering whether I should move these notes onto the ability details pages or if i should move them onto the ability usage section of the champion's strategy page. I strongly feel that the notes on the champion's main page clutters up the page needlessly, as there are two other pages much better suited for that information. Sydeyc 17:49, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I would say that it depends on the text: if it leans towards ability usage/strategy, then it should go to strategy page. Otherwise if it's just plain explanation of the ability, then it will goes to Ability Details page. Some example would be: reveal brushes, hence is good for checking brush. This will go to strategy section. Of course, things like " reveals fog of war and brush." plainly, then it would go under Ability Details. And again, hope we work well together! :D -- [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - ']] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'零亜のレサンテョスイア™']] 17:55, February 25, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you for the quick reply. As I said before, I will apply this straight away. And again, thank you for the information, it will definitely help with making the pages more consistent and better-informing. Sydeyc 18:00, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Cool. I just happened to saw your reply. :) Anyway, feel free to address me in a less formal way. We're all some sort of co-workers anyway, except that we're volunteers here. :D -- [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - ']] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'零亜のレサンテョスイア™']] 19:36, February 25, 2012 (UTC) : I see you adding the categories to the ability details pages. I'll try and remember to add them to pages I'm editing if they don't have 'em, save you the trouble. :P Sydeyc 20:11, February 25, 2012 (UTC) No worries, I done all (If not, most of it) of those without the AD (Ability Details) tags. Oh yes, there are certain older AD pages that I'm considering whether to remove the sub-category of " Ability Details". Those might be removed, so you can leave it if you come across any of it. :D -- [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - ']] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'零亜のレサンテョスイア™']] 20:25, February 25, 2012 (UTC) : Alright, I'll keep an eye out. Just to be clear though, you want to add the tag "Champion Ability Details" and remove the tag " Ability Details", right? Sydeyc 21:08, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Generally I'm going to propose whether should we remove the sub-category in the Ability Details category page, but then since the proposal haven't proceed, I think we'll leave it for now. Just keep it for the time being. -- [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - ']] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'零亜のレサンテョスイア™']] 21:17, February 25, 2012 (UTC) : Apparently the category of Ability Details are used for keeping the GIF files for the existing older Ability Details pages. Guess we'll keep it for now, and may add additional for each of them when their GIF files are completed. -- [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - ']] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'零亜のレサンテョスイア™']] 06:41, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Fiora Uploads Hey there! I appreciate your work, but I deleted your pictures. I created a proper border for the avatars (which Riot also uses), so I replaced the pictures - never the less, I thank you for your efforts! :) D3Reap3R 12:13, February 25, 2012 (UTC) : I attempted to use the square border, but I somehow messed up. I was actually hoping that the Fiora square upload would get removed. :P Sydeyc 17:20, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :: If you require anything in the future, please write on my profile; I tend to not write back on profiles. Just saying :) Anyway, glad to work with you in the future. D3Reap3R 21:29, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Content Director Hello Sydeyc. I noticed how much effort you put into updating patch notes and what not. I think you should pursue the Content Director position for patch notes/patch history. Our former CD for that position is AntiZig, so if you want to analyze his contributions, you can focus your edits around that topic and I'm sure you would get the title/position. Also, the rights that come with the position are chat mod and rollback (also a dark red highlight for your username). I would also suggest reverting more vandalism and perhaps joining chat more often. Let me know your thoughts and ideas about this :) 03:31,2/29/2012 :Glad I can help. Anyway, you can be a CD of whatever you want :) Although I don't think we have CDs for champion pages. Right now the main CDs we are in need of are Runes, Masteries, Spells, Monsters, Minions, Patch Notes, and possibly Buffs or Locations. If you focus your edits around one of those, then you will have a good chance of being recognized for your contributions on that topic. Also, promoting new ideas, projects, and templates/tables for one of those topics helps a lot as well. Hope this helps :) 03:13,3/1/2012 Fiora Hey, thanks for fixing my botched fiora edit i was goign through reverting it when u did it first. so i jsut left it alone. I have some ingame inforamtion that i can confirm with her abilties * Riposte: blocks auto attacks, and abilities that apply on hit effects {not just 1 attack all attacks from that ability} * i have had and confirmed in game Riposte vrs Blade waltz parries all 5 attacks and returns all attacks as magic damage. * Blade waltz vrs spell shields. Sivir,nocturn Banshies viel,odyns veil: blocks all attacks for the duration of blade wultz. * blade waltz follows a champ anywhere they move.{TF destiny, Pantheon's leep, sheens sheild. Dash abilties, Flash,recal and teleport.} * Blade waltz attacks addional (5-n) targets if the intal target dies on the nth strike * Jax's coutner strike, pantheon's block, fizz trickster,vlads pool: stop's damage delt and place blade waltz on cooldown if they activate it during the attacking. : I will be going through Fiora's ability details page as soon as the hype dies down a bit. Only because of the constant additions and deletions that go on there. When the dust settles I'll be able to edit the page to better reflect the information that is supposed to be there. And unless somebody beats me to it I will include the information you've gathered. I will, however, sort through what goes in details page and what goes in strategy. – Sydeyc 23:49, March 1, 2012 (UTC) : {edited: removed stuff that was patched over on a small upadate, and addd some more detail} : RE: Ability Details You meant the Notes Section in the champion's main page? Those are originally meant to be moved to either Strategy page or Ability Details page. and if that had been completed, then the notes can be removed. -- [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - ']] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'零亜のレサンテョスイア™']] 15:18, March 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ability Details Template 92garfield is in charge of the template. I'll tell him when I see him on chat for the details change. I think he's on similar time zone as you, so you 2 would probably meet each other in chat somehow. -- 16:24, March 14, 2012 (UTC) References I merged references from the same thread, even though they're in the different posts, into the same ref for the neat effect, even if impractical when looking up references. I reverted your change because second ref was connected to the first by the name ("xyph thread") and the changed one didn't contain reference second ref needed. Best regards, DThom 02:55, March 15, 2012 (UTC) File Names Hey Syd. Thanks for bringing these files to my attention. I have renamed the ones that weren't moved yet. Let me know if you need anything else :) 05:26,3/17/2012 I like you I like the fact that you upload things properly, with appropriate filenames and licencing. 21:58, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Re Hello Syd, I'm glad you came to me on this one. First off, I just want to say great job on all your work. A tiny suggestion I have though is to get more involved in forums, blogs, nominations, chat, etc. so that the community will get to know you more and what not when it comes to your CD nomination. I think that the Hotfix page could use more information about what a hotfix is, why there is one, when they happen, list all the hotfixes (possibly create a wiki table and include all of them), or possibly add a scrollbox and add a hotfix whenever one happens. I'd go with the table though. I hope this helped! :) 06:26, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Oh I se. Well school is definitely more important, so make sure you put priorities first. :) Apology Hello Sy, I just wanted to apologize for wrecking the Brand, skins/trivia page, It was unintentional, I only wanted to add a small detail in relation with Brand's Vandal Skin and how he shares it with numerous other champions. however when I published, instead of the small changes coming up, an entire array of page coding came out instead and wrecked the page. I tried undoing the changes but it said it couldnt be done because of conflicting edits to the same page, however I noticed you changed it back which puts me at rest. Apologies for the trouble, I never intended to wreck the page like that. ~~Flayne~~ Hotfix Hey. The page looks great! I think the See Also was unneeded. I think it looks good enough to remove the stub tag now. What do you think about ? Do you think there's anything we could change on it to make the patches more organized because there's a hotfix on there, april fool's day patch, only one has a part b "94(b)". What do you think? 17:59, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :I forgot to respond to your earlier message. I think it would've looked good, but I can see how it would get cluttered and have a lot of empty space. You can make a subpage and text things in your sandbox. 19:22, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Alpha Week 2 I saw. You are doing an incredible job at the patch notes. I also noticed the new release history template and it looks much better and more organized. I just hope we can figure something out when Season 5 is released :P Great job! 05:35, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :Well you don't have to work on Season 5 right now o_o Also, I just read your userpage, and my name is Matt too :) 05:42, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Content Director Hey Syd. You seem pretty eligible for the CD position now. Would it be ok if I nominated you? 21:25, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :Ok here is the nomination. You must answer 3, if not more, of the community's questions before voting phase begins. Good luck! 22:19, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Content Director Promotion 04:18, April 27, 2012 (UTC) V1.0.0.139 I saw you undid the Irelia's changes to 56 base attack damage. Just checking: the patch note's stated base AD to 59.3, so that's actually their value of Lv1 instead of Lv0 value? -- 12:39, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I see. That's good :) cos I thought that I have to fix that attack damage table due to Irelia's change in AD. I hate working on tables >_> -- 14:09, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Irelia Skins Ok, I renamed them. 23:03, May 1, 2012 (UTC) File Renames Done according to your request. :) And thanks!! -- 05:29, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Patch 139 Ryze AD Apparently although other stats changes are mentioned as Lv1 value... Ryze's base AD is the only one that is actually have the base of 52 AD, making him 55 at Lv1. No idea why, probably Riot's patch note got messed up. -- 20:33, May 4, 2012 (UTC) : Sure. I'll help out whatever I can. :) -- 22:51, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Re You are allowed to change votes, just make sure to use . 21:41, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Chat Moderator Star Voting The proposition has recently been changed here. Please feel free to re-vote or leave your vote at your will. Thanks. 07:03, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm not quite sure why it's off. I changed it recently so that Darius uses the icon, but for a better explanation, you should ask User:ProtonZero or User:BryghtShadow. 04:02, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Cancelled/Upcoming champions on template I believe it was simply forgotten. I didn't make the changes to the template, though. That was BryghtShadow's idea, if I recall correctly. 06:47, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Heh Epic fail on my part. >_> 02:32, May 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: New skins All done. Your efficiency is just top notch. >.< 16:05, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Draven Skin Done. 22:23, June 5, 2012 (UTC)